


Farewell to the Elk King

by ASilentBeast



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Friendship, Gen, Loss, Post BoFA, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASilentBeast/pseuds/ASilentBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the stoic elf king Thranduil lost someone quite dear during the battle of the five armies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell to the Elk King

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at contributing something to The Hobbit/LOTR fandom and I don't think I did very well, but considering how long I spent writing this I figured I might as well post it anyway. 
> 
> I definitely can't match J. R. R. Tolkien's style and this thing is all over the place, but I hope it's still readable regardless. 
> 
> I was sad they killed the elk.

The battle was over. The sky had turned red as the blood splattered across the fields beneath it, and soon the sun would leave them all to be shrouded in darkness. Many sought shelter or to tend to the wounded. Thranduil would join them soon, but first there was something he must do. So here he stood in the shadow of Dale, before the body of the Great Elk. There had been no time for grief or sadness during the battle. There was plenty now. 

Tauriel still lie with her Dwarf. The Hobbit with the Dwarf king and his cohorts. Many an Elf had been lost on this day as well. Thranduil regretted that any of them should have had to pass in such a way, but for now he humbled himself by falling to his knees beside the Elk. Pulling it’s massive head to his lap as fingers gently closed lifeless brown eyes and he looked to the arrow embedded deep within the skull.

He had known as they charged into Dale he would likely lose him. The Elk had known it too. Yet never once had he faltered. His courage had filled Thranduil’s own heart with conviction. They fought together then as they always had throughout their long lives until the Elk had fallen, crashing to the ground, never to rise again.

'Legolas is the not the only one I have lost on this grave day…'

He quickly admonished himself for the thought. Legolas was not lost. Not like the Elk. His woodland friend was dead. They would never speak, ride leisurely through the forest or rush into battle together ever again. There was still a chance his son might someday return to his rightful place in Mirkwood. For now he must accept his wishes and allow for them to part ways lest he drive the young prince away forever.

The elf king remembered back to times of old when he had been young. Thinking himself clever he had wandered away from his own father Oropher and lost his way among the trees. He’d stumbled upon a meadow bathed in sunlight and what seemed a flower of every kind. It was a peaceful place, and it was here he had met the Elk.

"Why are you here child?" He had asked kindly. 

"It seems I am lost," Thranduil had responded with shame. “I have strayed from the path that was set for me.”

The Elk had looked thoughtful before coming closer, kneeling before him so the young elf may climb onto his back, clinging to the hair of his neck to keep steady as the beast stood again.

"Then I will help you find your way again."

From that day on Elf and Elk had been bound together in friendship. The Elks did not have kings in the same way Elves did, but Thranduil would later learn his Elk was considered the wisest and the strongest of all his kind within Mirkwood. They looked to him for guidance and protection. He was their guardian. Just as Thranduil was a guardian to his own people.

"Why must you leave me so soon old friend?" Thranduil whispered, and for a moment he allowed the sorrow of the day to overwhelm him. He leaned his forehead to rest briefly against the flat side of a huge antler and closed his eyes. Becoming lost in his own memories. 

"I will be going now."

Thranduil jolted upright again and turned slightly to see Tauriel. He could not remember how long he had stayed slouched beside his lost friend, but considering how stiff his own body had grown it must have been awhile. “You are leaving already?” He asked in surprise. He had thought she would at least have stayed to see her Dwarf be put to the ground.

"Kili is dead," she replied softly. "There is nothing more I can do for him. However," She looked down to her hand, thumb moving over a smooth dark rock. "I think it is my time to leave."

Thranduil gently lifted the Elk’s head from his lap and laid it back to the cold stone. He stood and regained composure before stepping closer to her. “Indeed. It is time we went home.”

Tauriel stared back. The surprise in her eyes only lasted a moment before her face set back into one of silent grief. “We?” She asked softly.

"Yes." He’d made the offer clear enough. If Tauriel wanted to return to Mirkwood with the rest of them he would not stop her. She would need to be lowered in rank for her disobedience once things had settled down of course, but he hadn’t the heart to send her away now. Besides, if Legolas were to hear he had kept Tauriel’s banishment in place even after all they’d been through he feared his son would never come home.

"I appreciate your acceptance, but I can not return. At least…not yet," she said, looking to the stone again.

"Why is this?" He asked, feeling mildly offended his offer had been so easily rejected.

"He gave this to me as a promise," she said, holding up the stone so he could see it more clearly. "I meant to return it to him, but then I remembered… Kili told me his mother gave it to him before he and Fili left her. He promised me he would return and he promised her the same thing when she gave him this talisman. I thought I ought to bring it back to her. Wherever she is, perhaps she’ll want it."

Thranduil merely nodded in understanding. He didn’t need to know anything else. This self-imposed mission seemed pointless to him, but he could see he would never be able to change her mind. If this was what brought her peace then she must go through with it.

"Very well. If this is what you feel must be done." He turned swiftly to return to the other Elves.

"Will I still be welcome once my quest is complete?" He heard Tauriel call after him. There was some hesitance to her tone. Perhaps fear.

"Yes. Travel safely Tauriel, and once you have finished your journey return to us.” He glanced over his shoulder. The relief that seemed to wash over her made him frown lightly. “However, remember what you have done in your time away from Mirkwood. You will need to answer for that just as any other Elf of the kingdom would.”

She nodded evenly, her chin raised proudly. “I do not regret anything my King, but if you think it fit to punish me upon my return I will not fight you.” She said nothing more as she turned to leave and he did not try to stop her.

x-X-x

Morning had finally come. The dead had been buried and it was now time to leave. Though Thranduil had been loath to leave his kind in the realm of the Dwarves there had been too many bodies to carry home. Still, he had the Elk’s corpse collected. He would not be left here, where his remains would likely be desecrated for it’s flesh, fur and antlers if left to the Dwarves and Men. He would have him returned to the meadow they’d first met where his own kin could tend to him as they saw fit. He owed him that much.

They had said their formal goodbyes before the dawn. Thranduil set to mount his horse and be done with the place for good. Then the Hobbit approached him one last time and the Elf king paused, waiting for him to speak.

"I…hope your journey home will be a safe one. One without trouble or worry," Bilbo spoke softly. Sadness still lingered in his voice and Thranduil was reminded even the Halfling had lost much in this battle. 

The Elf inclined his head politely. “And I you.” The Hobbit seemed as if he had more to say so Thranduil waited patiently for him to finish.

"Should you ever be traveling and come by the Shire, please feel free to visit me at Bag End any time. I would be glad to have you."

Thranduil looked down at Bilbo thoughtfully. He hadn't known him for very long, but he'd come to admire the Hobbit's spirit, regardless of his relationship to Thorin Oakensheild and the other Dwarves. "I do not have any plans to leave the woodland for a very long time. However, perhaps there will come a day when things will have changed and I may accept that offer.”

He nodded once more in farewell and had his horse start away in a slow walk without another word. It had been a long time since Thranduil had used one and he found it really wasn’t quite the same as riding with an Elk.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for any inaccuracies with canon. I tend to accidentally overlook small details.


End file.
